The techniques of applied mathematics and statistics are applied to the design and analysis of biochemical experiments. Several methods have been compared for estimating peak height and half-width of chromatographic peaks. These have led to a clear choice among methods currently being used. A similar investigation has been undertaken on Lorentzian peaks that arise in NMR measurements. A theory of kinetic tailing in chromatography has been developed using techniques devised for the study of hopping conduction in solids.